


Nara's Deed

by RealityXIllusion



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety, BAMF Nara Shikamaru, BAMF Uzumaki Naruto, Child Abuse, Confused Nara Shikamaru, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gen, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Mentions of Violence and Death, Nara family feels, Other, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Recovered Memories, Shikamaru Protection Squad, Shikamaru doesn't realize, Shikamaru gets nosebleeds, Shikamaru knows whats to come, Shikamaru needs a hug, Shikamaru protects his friends, everyones worried about him, he tries to save everyone, mainly enemies against Shikamaru, memories of the future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 09:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14541594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RealityXIllusion/pseuds/RealityXIllusion
Summary: Shikamaru always stood out amongst other kids due to his intelligence, add his bizarre "episodes" into the mix and people would rather avoid him. It's just too troublesome trying to please everyone.





	Nara's Deed

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Naruto, the plotline or any of its characters.

His parents were complete opposites of each other and were always nagging at him for one reason or another but they loved him and he loved them. Shikamaru knew for as far back as he could remember that he was strange compared to the rest of the Nara Clan. The others weren't all as...listless as he would become, except maybe his father when he was sleep deprived, and he never showed his emotions as easily as the others. Shikamaru didn't mind it though, he also didn't mind the concerned whisperings of everyone telling his parents how worried they were about putting him in the academy next year when he was old enough.

He didn't care much for their concern though, because he remembered how well of a ninja he would become.

He remembered going to the academy, meeting his sensei, and all the others in his class. He remembered passing, joining team 10 with some blonde and a brunette with swirls on his cheeks who looked eerily like his dad's friend's son; Choji, and some older guy/smoker. He could remember training with them, playing shogi with the smoker and going out to eat with all of them. He remembered them joining something called the Chunin Exams.

He had those memories and so many others, ones where he was a lot older than he was now, ones of pain and suffering and so much death. He could clearly remember growing up and everything he went through with everyone else, only he couldn't remember anyone's names, which bothered him more than he thought it should.

Plus remembering hurt, usually, he only had those memories come to him as dreams but recently he started getting headaches before a memory would resurface.

He knew there were large gaps in these memories but for everything little scene he remembered he would get a headache and twice he's gotten a nosebleed. Of course, despite being as smart as he was, he was still only 7 years old, he didn't understand any of these memories of events that he's never gone through. Which was why he never told anyone about it, he even tried to force himself to forget, until one day he was walking in a park not too far from the Nara compound; he snuck out once his parents were asleep.

The moment he walked into the park he was hit with one of the worst headaches he's ever experienced, that was when he'd gotten his first nosebleed. At some point he must've fallen to his knees because next thing he knew someone was yelling at him, asking if he was okay and shaking his shoulders.

Automatically his eyes flew open and he stared up, 'When did he lay down?' at the blonde haired boy with the deepest blue eyes, he's ever seen. Then it hit him. He knew that face. Those whiskers and all. He knew it because it was a face from the memories that weren't his but clearly were.

"Are you okay?!" The boy yelled, and Shikamaru wished more than anything that he could remember what the boy's name was if only to tell him to stop yelling at him.

Shikamaru opened his mouth and tried to speak but grimaced when he got a taste of blood instead, bringing his hand up to his mouth he wiped it and stared at the blood on his hand.

"Y-You were walking when y-you just fell and your nose started bleeding..." The boy mumbled staring at him with wide eyes.

Sighing, Shikamaru pinched the top of his nose in an attempt to stem the bleeding, "It's okay." He said sounding a bit congested, though secretly he was worried about the nosebleed. The boy just continued to stare at him, so Shikamaru smiled at him and said, "I'm really okay, I promise."

Before for the boy could even say anything, some villager walking along the path through the park and started yelling at the boy to get away from Shikamaru. Shikamaru tried to call out to the boy but he had already taken off running away from him just as the villager headed over.

"Are you alright son?" The villager asked.

Shikamaru gave him a blank look, annoyed that he'd chased the blonde boy away.

"He hurt you didn't he? That damned demon!" The villager spat.

Feeling a swell of anger, Shikamaru glared at the villager and snapped, "He was helping me actually. You, on the other hand, are an adult calling a kid a demon?" Shikamaru snorted, "Some adult you are."

The villagers face turned an ugly shade of red, but Shikamaru couldn't care less.

"So troublesome," Shikamaru muttered standing up and dusting some of the dirt off of him before walking off, after all he had a blonde haired boy to find. Leaving the villager behind and walking the streets of Kohana looking for that boy was taking Shikamaru longer than he thought it would. He must've been at it for a couple of hours because by the time he finally stopped, there were people out opening their shops and the sun was coming up over the horizon.

Eyes widening, Shikamaru took off running with far more energy than anyone's ever seen from him towards the Nara compound.

That was the last he saw of the blonde boy with those whiskers other than in those memory flashes until one year later when it was Shikamaru's first day at the academy. It was later that very day when Shikamaru had fallen asleep in the classroom that he had his second nosebleed caused by those memories.

It was all thanks to his mom that he was one of the first to arrive at the classroom, other than a few students who opted to wait outside, Shikamaru went right into the room and sat down at a random desk before falling asleep.

He wasn't sure how long he slept but it must've been for the entire class because when he was woken up by someone shaking him, he looked around and saw how dark it had gotten and how no one was present. Looking towards whoever had woken him up, Shikamaru froze as one glance at the man's face was enough for a flare of pain to hit as a headache formed. Hissing as the pain set in, Shikamaru grabbed the side of his head and hunched over.

"Hey!"

Shikamaru flinched when the man's hand came into contact with his shoulder and he tried to turn away but was stopped by both shoulders being grabbed and then he was forcibly turned to look at the man.

He had a lighter shade of brown hair then Shikamaru's own and his tan face looked back at him with a scar across his nose onto both cheeks.

Just then the man before him changed into the same person but much older looking and tired, he had multiple cuts across his body and blood stains as well he seemed to be saying something to Shikamaru but he couldn't hear him. Slowly the image began to fade and Shikamaru was brought back to the present.

He was slightly alarmed to have the man holding him in his arms and pressing something against his face. Feeling embarrassed, he tried to push himself out of the mans arms but he only tightened his grip.

"Stay still." The man whispered, "You looked like your head was hurting you pretty badly...enough that your nose started bleeding too?"

Shikamaru glared at the man, but winced and quickly dropped it.

"It's only the first day and already you're causing me worry? Geez," The man groaned before chuckling, "I'm Iruka sensei, I'll be teaching you for your time here at the academy. You're Shikamaru Nara correct?"

Once more Shikamaru moved to get out of Iruka's arms and thankfully he allowed him to do so and even relinquished his grip on the tissues to let Shikamaru pinch his own nose.

"Yea." Shikamaru finally said once there was some distance between them, "Nice to meet you. I should be going though." Without giving Iruka any time to react, Shikamaru took off running out of the academy. He froze however, when he saw the familiar blonde boy with whiskers sitting by himself on the lone swing under the shade of a big tree. Immediately he changed direction and headed towards him instead of heading home.

The boy was obviously startled considering he fell off of the swing.

"O-Ow!"

"Sorry," Shikamaru said softly, he wasn't sure why but he felt like if he spoke too loudly then he might scare the boy away.

"What do you want?" The boy said, scowling and looking off to the side.

Shikamaru wasn't deterred by the rude behavior, "Do you remember me?"

"Huh?" The boy looked at him and cocked his head to the side.

Frowning slightly, Shikamaru decided not to pressure the boy and instead introduced himself for the second time. “Nevermind. My names Shikamaru of the Nara Clan. You..what’s your name?”

The moment his question registered with the boy and Shikamaru saw how panicked he was, his mind went back to when the villager had chased him off.

“...You don’t need to look so scared,” Shikamaru shrugged his shoulders, “You don’t need to tell me your name. Either way, why are you just sitting here?”

The boy shrugged in return, “What’s it matter to you?”

“Why aren’t your parents picking you up?”

The boy flinched and Shikamaru had a bad feeling settle over him. Sighing, Shikamaru pointed off to the side where the direction of the Nara compound was, “Wanna come home with me?”

The boy’s head jerked up, “...huh?”

“Coming or what?!” Shikamaru called over his shoulder as he turned and started walking off. 

He smirked as he heard the sound of someone chasing after him. 

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly wrote this because I was upset at how my sister's never considered Shikamaru one of the main character's so this is in support of Our Favorite Lazy Nara!  
> I have no idea if I will continue this or not, but I might come back to work on this some more.


End file.
